


A Piece's Usefulness

by DestructiveHope1998



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructiveHope1998/pseuds/DestructiveHope1998
Summary: Bernkastel decides to keep her piece, Erika, around for a bit after the game has ended. But how long will it be before she is sent back to the abyss? It all depends on whether or not she can relieve her master from boredom.





	A Piece's Usefulness

The large bedroom was dimly lit, a lone chandelier above providing the only source of light in the area. Outside this halo of light the room faded into eerie darkness, as if anything beyond the glow ceased to exist. The witch of miracles, Bernkastel, dressed in her usual dress relaxed back in an adorned chair with a carved mahogany table nearby. With a graceful motion, Bernkastel lifted a glass of dark red wine to her mouth. If one who was familiar with the witch saw this, they would most likely assume the glass to be filled with blood; that which of some poor soul she snubbed in their time of need. She took a dramatic sip of the wine, savoring the rich texture and fruity taste, allowing her palate to fully appreciate the liquid before swallowing it.

She lowered the glass from her mouth, revealing an uncharacteristic smirk. Following suit, an eerie giggle escaped her lips until it steadily increased to a laugh. As she began to cackle, she realized that her actions were not one befitting of a witch such as herself, and in an equally eerie manner, she abruptly stopped. She sat the glass of wine onto the table and slanted her head back. A feeling of bliss flowed freely through her mind as a delirious state took hold of her. The wine provided her a joyful dizziness, but a more involved pleasurable feeling emanated throughout her body. She stroked herself along the face with her left hand as she reached down with her right.

The witch, still staring up towards the ceiling, spoke out in a slurred and exaggerated voice, “Eeeeerrrriiiikaaaaa.” Her right hand reached in-between her legs, grabbing one of the twintails from her piece. She drew the exquisite blueish hair to her face. The witch admired the elegant hair, knowing that it was by her blessings that it possessed such beauty. She pressed it against her nose and welcomed the sweet aroma from Erika’s hair, a pleasant lavender fragrance tickled her sense of smell. Bernkastel lowered the hand from her face and instead planted it upon the top of Erika’s head. The witch laughed, “Aren’t you so lucky, Erikaaaa? Having a master like me who keeps you around after the game’s over? You could say it’s a miracle, couldn’t you?”

Bernkastel grasped onto Erika’s head that rested between her legs and pulled her away. The embrace of their lips broke, and Erika was finally free to use her mouth to speak. With a sneer on her face, Bernkastel looked down upon her piece. “So, Erikaaaaaaaa... I’m waiting for you to thank me.” Erika’s face was flushed and her mouth was covered in a wetness that glistened in the dim light from above. Her naked and pale body almost seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. Erika realized her master had given her permission to speak and she began to open her mouth, but her words were cut off as her face was pressed back up against her master. Bernkastel let out a hysterical laugh as Erika’s words were muffled into silence, her face being pushed into the witch's crotch and then squeezed between her thighs.

As Bernkastel’s laugh settled down, her speech took on a derisive tone, “You didn’t actually think you were allowed to talk, did you? Ahaha!” The witch jerked the twintail she had been caressing on her face, sending a ripple of pain through Erika’s head. “You stupid… useless… pathetic piece!” With each word, she pulled the hair harder. Erika squirmed from the pain, but she felt happy knowing that her master was enjoying herself so much. She looked up at her master, only to be greeted by her empty eyes and wicked smile. “It’s time you properly thank me, Erika. Enough foreplay. If you can’t properly satisfy me, I will find someone who will.” The witch gave Erika’s hair one last tug, making sure she understood.

For the past hour, Erika had intentionally been avoiding Bernkastel’s most sensitive spot. Instead, she had focused on teasing her master, easing her into paradise. Erika’s tongue would gently rub along outside of her master’s pussy. Softly caressing her, watching her master’s face shift from her usual expressionless face towards displaying a faint smile. As Erika traced her master from the bottom to the top, she’d increase her grip on Bernkastel’s thighs as she neared the sweet spot. Erika slowly inched forward with her, splitting her master apart with her tongue and running it along the sides. As Erika would approach Bernkastel’s clit, her master would bite her lip in anticipation, only to be denied the deep satisfaction as Erika’s tongue elegantly bypassed it.

Unbeknownst to Bernkastel, Erika had already orgasmed multiple times while servicing her. Savoring the taste of her master’s own juices, she was able to push herself to climax; each time slipping her tongue deep inside of her master, helping her suppress her own moans and skillfully distracting her master from knowing. Erika would quickly recover and continue her compassionate motions along her master’s channel. Erika planned to continue this cycle endlessly, keeping her master in a state of perpetual bliss, while relishing in her own pleasure. However, denying her master release from her building tension had caused her to lash out at her.

Erika exhaled and nodded to her master, understanding what she wanted. In turn, Bernkastel released her thighs from squeezing Erika’s face allowing her to proceed. Erika hastily went to work to please her master. With swift actions of her tongue, she performed the same actions she once had. Sliding it across her master’s labia several times before leading towards the top. She stopped as her tongue lightly touched her master’s most delicate spot. Bernkastel let out a small gasp as Erika rested her tongue upon her. Erika concealed her own pleasure from hearing her master’s gasp, and continued.

With a tender manner, Erika began to caress her master’s clit. She slowly rolled her tongue around it, brushing from side to side. Bernkastel moaned as her hand gripped Erika’s head and tugged slightly on her hair. As she continued massaging her master, she felt one of her arms lower itself from Bernkastel’s waist. As if it weren’t under her control, it slipped in between her own legs. When her master let out another moan, and Erika felt her own fingers slip into herself. She suppressed her own pleasurable whine.

Bernkastel closed her eyes, allowing her mind to focus solely on the physical pleasure. She felt a tingling sensation throughout her body and she wiggled slightly. She let out another moan, “Aaaah~” as her firm grasp on Erika’s head instead slid through the hair. Bernkastel felt her body tense and her breathing become rapid as she felt herself becoming closer and closer to reaching its climax.

Erika could barely held back her own orgasm. Each time her master moaned, a sharp feeling would echo throughout her body, and her fingers would find themselves pressed inside. The pressure accumulating inside of her was intense, Erika had never felt a surge of feelings like this, even when she masturbated to her master. Her own body writhed at the thought of reaching climax along with her master and she couldn’t hold out much longer; the only appropriate action she thought was to force her master to come first.

She began to suck on her master, squeezing the special spot between her wet and warm lips. Her tongue reached out and gently ran around it, causing Bernkastel to let out a long moan. As Bernkastel squirmed, Erika pulled her other arm from her waist and slipped two fingers into her master. They slid inside with ease, her own juices providing perfect lubrication. The sudden surprise pushed Bernkastel over the edge as she let out a long moan.

“Ah~, ahah! Yes Erika, prove to me that you’re useful!” Bernkastel’s words came out in a slurred and rushed manner. Erika could already sense that her master was about to orgasm. As her master twitched, Erika prepared her own body for the pleasure, preparing a few final sliding movements inside of herself.

Bernkastel’s mind began to become fuzzy as the blissful feeling of orgasm overtook her. The buildup had been so intense that the release felt so sudden. Between her rapid breathing, she let out one final cry as the pleasure reached its peak. “Aaaaaah~!” Bernkastel moaned, “Aaaah~, ahaha, ahahahaha!” Her moans of pleasure quickly divulged into a hysterical laugh. With abruptness, Bernkastel shoved Erika away from her. It had such force behind it than Erika went from being on her knees in front of her master, to being on her butt, a few feet away.

A mixture of drool and her master’s secretions dripped down from Erika’s mouth as her naked body twitched. She was in the middle of her own orgasm when she was shoved away and the sudden action left her in a disoriented state. Her mind was overwhelmed and she couldn’t figure out what exactly was happening; she was left staring at her master with a confused face. Bernkastel stood up from her chair shaking slightly, liquids dripping and running down her legs. She approached her piece that was still sitting on the ground.

“Did I say anything about you being allowed to orgasm, Erikaaaaaaaaa?” The witch’s voice was stern and it invoked a visible whimper from Erika. Bernkastel’s face displayed an evil look as she stood above her piece. Erika quivered, the feeling of orgasm finally leaving her and allowing her to think properly. The witch lifted her leg up and pressed it against Erika’s face, digging it into her face until she fell onto her back. Erika laid sprawled out, her vulnerable body exposed to her master.

Erika hesitated with fear in her voice, “B-but my master! Y-you never said I wasn’t allowed to orgasm!”

“A good piece would wait its turn. I was going to return the favor to you, provided you performed well, but I guess you missed out, Erika.” The words bit into Erika’s mind. Would her master really do such a thing for her? She squinted her eyes shut in frustration and frowned about losing such an amazing opportunity. An icy chill ran down Erika’s spine interrupting her moment of thought.Erika realized that she was on the edge of the light and an eerie coldness was coming from the darkness.

Before Erika could react, black tendrils spewed forth from the darkness, tightly wrapping around her arms and her body. Erika blurted out in shock, “Ahhh! M-master?!” The tendrils wrapped around her body and dug into her skin.

“It really is a shame, Erika. We could have had so much fun together…” The witch’s voice trailed off as Erika struggled against the shadowy appendages. As they inched her body closer into the darkness, Erika felt her body begin to fade, her thoughts distant. She tried to reach out to her master, but Bernkastel had already turned her back on her and was walking away. Erika began to panic and flailed hopelessly as the darkness enveloped her.

With desperation in her voice, Erika called out before the darkness completely consumed her, “M-my master! I was saving the biggest surprise for last, I didn’t even expect you to finish so early!” Bernkastel stopped where she stood. She turned back to see the spot where Erika had been, but only darkness returned her look. The witch sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration. She knew how mischevious that piece could be, but she couldn’t hide her own curiosity as to whether it was telling the truth or not. Bernkastel moved her hand onto her thigh and rubbed against the fluids still crawled down her leg. She’d never admit it aloud, but Erika did perform her job well. Even Lambdadelta was never so advanced with her cunninglingus methods.

With another sigh, Bernkastel snapped her fingers causing Erika to fall from the ceiling. With a loud thump, Erika landed on her butt. She let out a groan, rubbing her rear and looking up at master. The witch talked curiously, “Welcome back, Erika. So, tell me about this ‘surprise’ you just mentioned.” Erika had a confused look on her face, to which Bernkastel returned an angry one.

“Ah! Yes!” Erika instinctively said, trying to take control of the situation, “yes my master, I was saving the best for last!”

Bernkastel frowned and replied curiously, “so, what is it?”

“W-well my master, it’s…”

“It’s _what_ , Erika?” Bernkastel’s voice clearly showed how annoyed she already was. Erika realized this and quickly sought to persuade her master not to banish her.

Erika stood up, still completely naked, and gave her master a drawn out curtsy. Every second she delayed Bernkastel was another second she had to think. With an extravagant finish, Erika’s face took on a triumphant look, as if she already saved herself. She spoke with a refined and relaxed voice, completely opposite to how she truly felt. “My master, I know you better than anyone else. I know how you love crushing the hopes and dreams of pathetic humans. You’ve always taken such pleasure in it, and your pleasure is my pleasure after all, so I w-”

“Spit it out.” interrupted Bernkastel. Her piece paused briefly, but maintained a dignified look. Before Erika replied, she took a on a smug look, irritating Bernkastel. She brought her hand to her bare chest and pierced her master’s empty stare with her own powerful gaze. Fighting the urge to tremble and cower before her master, she spoke with a steady and determined voice.

“My master! Let me dominate you!”


End file.
